


daddy says im good for nothing (mama says that its from him)

by phantasm_png



Series: i rewrite the dsmp to make myself feel better [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, he doesnt even feel regret thats how bad it is LMAO, phil is such a bad parent here i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasm_png/pseuds/phantasm_png
Summary: the antarctic is a very cold place. it’s somewhere that most wouldn’t dare venture to; intimidated not only by the harsh winter winds, but also by the best fighter in the lands: the blood god, or as he was more commonly known, technoblade.however, sam is not “most”. sam is sam, he is awesamdude and sam nook and tommy’sfathergood friend; and he’ll be damned if he lets philza get away with his neglect of his youngest son yet again . when he’d first met tommy, he had heard the rumors.“sam, he’s a troublemaker. you’d be better off without him.” “god, he’s so selfish- i don’t see how people can put up with him, really..”but even through all that, tommy is still a child. he’s still a kid, a child who hasn’t gotten the chance to learn how to be a kid, a child who was thrust into war when they were barely 13 because of their older brother’s reckless decisions. he was a child, who trusted said older brother through thick and thin, because they didn’t have a father figure to tell them that it was wrong.or, sam and puffy pay phil, techno and ranboo a visit.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson & Ranboo, Sam | Awesamdude & Cara | CaptainPuffy, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: i rewrite the dsmp to make myself feel better [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101473
Comments: 18
Kudos: 1030





	daddy says im good for nothing (mama says that its from him)

**Author's Note:**

> pspspsps  
> not me writing awesamdad + aunt puffy content bc c!tommy needs a parental figure in his life  
> gods i jsut  
> man i feel so bad for him :(  
> cw: prolly ooc !!

the antarctic is a very cold place. it’s somewhere that most wouldn’t dare venture to; intimidated not only by the harsh winter winds, but also by the best fighter in the lands: the blood god, or as he was more commonly known, technoblade.

however, sam is not “most”. sam is sam, he is awesamdude and sam nook and tommy’s ~~father~~ good friend; and he’ll be damned if he lets philza get away with his neglect of his youngest son yet _again_ . when he’d first met tommy, he had heard the rumors.  
_“sam, he’s a troublemaker. you’d be better off without him.” “god, he’s so selfish- i don’t see how people can put up with him, really..”  
_ but even through all that, tommy is still a child. he’s still a kid, a child who hasn’t gotten the chance to learn how to _be_ a kid, a _child_ who was thrust into war when they were barely 13 because of their older brother’s reckless decisions. he was a child, who trusted said older brother through thick and thin, because they didn’t have a father figure to tell them that it was wrong. 

puffy agrees. she agrees with him wholeheartedly, and that is why she is here with him. they are here, as tommy’s protectors, as his friends, as his _family._ puffy will not stand for abuse of her boys, her ducklings, and she will make sure that it doesn’t happen ever again, even if it costs her all three lives. 

“how long will it be until we can get there and kick their asses?” puffy asks through grit teeth, trudging through the snow side-by-side with sam. “i’d say maybe another 5 minutes of walking should be it,” the creeper hybrid hummed. “i swear, when i get my hands on them-” “-you’ll fuck them up, yes. just remember to leave some for me, and leave the kid alone, yeah?” “mhm, ranboo doesn’t deserve the blame,” puffy agreed softly, eyes flitting around in all directions.

as they arrive at the lodge, sam pauses, raising a hand to softly knock on the door. “hello? anybody there?” puffy calls from beside him, her curly hair blowing in the wind. the door opens soon enough, technoblade behind it. “what do you want?” he asks in a low growl, running a hand through his hair. “phil didn’t tell me of any visitors.” hearing the name of tommy’s neglectful father only sent another rush of hate and disgust through sam, and he pinched his arm tighter to attempt to calm himself. “yeah? well that’s awkward then, huh? i mean, we don’t particularly care about what he thinks.” 

the piglin hybrid’s nostrils flared for a second, his gaze darkening. “and why not?” sam raised an eyebrow. “because he’s a neglectful piece of shit excuse for a father? why else?” puffy’s hand dangled towards her sword, and before technoblade could think of trying to attack sam, she had her sword to his throat. “don’t even think of going near him.” the blood god’s dark frown turned into a toothy grin, a deranged look on his face. “you think you could stop me?” puffy grinned toothily right back at him, eyes a deep red, “i know i could, but i’d rather leave that for later. right now, sam and i have some _business_ to attend to.”

by now, the three had attracted both phil and ranboo’s attention, leading to the angel of death and his protegé coming out to greet sam and puffy. “now, what would that be for?” phil’s voice was as rough as sandpaper and yet smoother than silk, a constant reminder of his status as one of the most powerful beings there were. even so, despite his fearful reputation, sam was ready to duel this fucker to the death for tommy. he was ready to start screaming at the man who had left his two youngest to fend for themselves, who had adopted another in place of his youngest son; who had neglected to care about or even just talk to tommy besides the occasional “hey”. 

“oh, you know. just about your _son._ your _youngest_ one that is, not mr. bloodlust over here.” sam’s words are simple, and they sound gentle enough, but the venom in his tone is enough to signify to all three of them- ranboo, phil, techno- that he means _business,_ and he’s not leaving until he finishes that business. “you know him, the one you neglected, left behind for dead, and adopted a new child in place of,” puffy continues on for him, tossing her rainbow hair over her shoulder for a more comfortable stance.

“the one that technoblade traumatized and mocked, the one whose best friend was murdered by his oldest brother, the one who watched the only family member who cared about him be killed by his dad- that one.” by now, ranboo had a look of horror on his face, and while sam felt rather bad for the kid, he had to understand that phil and techno were not good people. “i- that’s- that can’t be true, right? phil?” the winged man sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“what do you want from me? for me to go back to him and tell him i’m sorry? we wanted him to learn a lesson-” “he’s a KID! he is _16 years old,_ and while you neglected him under the guise of wanting him to “learn his lesson”, he got manipulated and abused by the other adults around him! do you ever wonder why tommy flinched whenever you got close to him? why he was so excitable when he was told he could have something of his own? it’s because during his exile, dream _manipulated_ him. he told me everything,” sam said aggressively, watching ranboo’s face grow even more horrified and the expression on techno and phil’s grow guiltier.

“dream told me about how he would hit tommy, sometimes even _stab_ him if he set a foot out of line. he told me how he made tommy think he was all alone and that he was his only friend, and how tommy was looking at pools of lava like he wanted to jump in them, et cetera et cetera. leaving your youngest child to not only go through a _war,_ but also to watch his best friend be executed, and watch his father kill his brother, and then leaving him to be manipulated and abused is not ‘teaching him a lesson’. that is purely neglect and abuse,” sam finished, puffy tense at his side. 

phil was silent, and sam could tell that his instincts were fighting over whether or not he should be a _proper_ father and actually try and fix his mistakes- which, by the way, should have been a _given_ \- or whether he should just turn around and go back with ranboo and his favoured kid.

“we’ll be taking our leave now, but not before we do this,” puffy said from beside him, unsheathing a blade from her thigh. while technoblade may have been the blood god, puffy was rather skilled at pvp herself, and what’s more, she had pure determination and rage filling her where technoblade had nothing. puffy quickly stabbed him in the right thigh, catching his wrist before he could hurt her. phil’s wings had opened up by now, ranboo.. not hiding behind him, for some reason. “ _that_ was for tommy. i could have hurt dear ol’ phil over here as well,” puffy inclined her head, “but we thought that for phil, the worst punishment he could bear is to see his _darling_ eldest _son_ be hurt.” 

sam grinned along with her, eyes flashing a dangerous red. “i’m sure you all are a lovely, _wonderful_ “family”, but that doesn’t excuse your abuse and neglect of the kid. you say he’s annoying, sure, but that’s your doing. wasn’t sure if you knew, but that is, in fact, a side abuse of neglecting your son! who would have known, not paying attention to your child makes them want to do more and more dangerous feats and tasks for you to notice them! gosh, what a _shocker_. anyways, we’ll get going now,” sam stated, pulling out his water bucket and trident and grabbing onto puffy’s hand.

“wait-” ranboo said, pushing past phil and techno and onto the front lawn. “ranboo, what are you-” “is- is tommy okay?” ranboo asked, worry reflected in his mismatched eyes. “no thanks to any of you, but yes.” the enderman hybrid sighed, combing his hair back with a hand. “if- could i- could i come visit?” sam and puffy shared a glance with one another, then looked back at ranboo. “if you hurt him, we _will_ fuck you up. just a warning,” puffy said. “but yes, you can come visit.” ranboo’s face lit up again, causing him to emit an enderman sound. “pog,” 

“pog indeed.” and with that, they were gone; a neglectful father and anarchist brother left behind in the wake, with promises of a lost friend’s visit.

( there was nothing they wouldn't do for tommy. )


End file.
